


Beautiful

by randythrandy24



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward visits James after their mission together in Kingston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Read at your own risk. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I am only human and spell check doesn't fix everything. This is also posted on my tumblr under the same name if you would prefer to read it there.

Edward glanced around the tavern before running a hand through his hair. The mission had been rough. His target had escaped and James…well Mary… had nearly fucked the whole thing up. They had been lucky enough to kill Prince but it had been difficult. He stared into his empty tankard and sighed before setting it back on the table. His thoughts were in a whirlwind and he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to process them. 

This whole time! This whole time she had passed right underneath his nose. He knew something was up when he met James but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what that was. Looking back on it he knew that he had seen something feminine about the boy but he had attributed it to his young age. The kid had said he was barely out of his teens so it seemed plausible. But it made sense now. The higher voice, the slender form, it all made sense. 

When he had seen her with her hair down and her lips painted red with her own blood the first thing that came into his mind was beautiful. Well, no. That was the second thing that came to mind. The first was what??? But she was beautiful. And she was strong, a quality he deeply admired. And despite her threat to unman him, he found himself intrigued. He began to wonder what she might look like underneath all those bulky clothes. 

What am I doing? He thought as he made his way over to the bar. He threw some money down and grabbed the bottle of rum, taking a swig as he headed out. He had no destination in mind, but his feet seemed to know exactly where to take him. Before long he found himself on the path that led up to a small house that he knew James….Mary…stayed in while in Nassau. He hadn’t even realized he had brought his hand up to knock on the door until he heard the sound of it. What the hell am I doing? 

The door was yanked open and he was greeted with a pleasant sight. Mary had her coat and shoes off and her hair down. Her lips were still stained red from the blood that had been there earlier. Her face was flushed from the sweltering heat. She looked as beautiful as he remembered and he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“Kenway.”

“Kidd. Or is it Read now? Are you going to invite me in? Or am I to stand here all evening?” She rolled her eyes before stepping aside, allowing him to pass.

“Did you come by to amuse yourself at my expense? Or did you actually need something?” She said as she reached out to swipe the bottle of rum from his hand and he watched as her head tilted back while she took a drink.

He was mesmerized by the way her lips formed around the bottle and the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed the drink down. He found himself reaching out to take the bottle from her hands without thinking. He took a swig before setting it down and stepping closer to her. His eyes focused on her lips as her tongue darted out to swipe the liquid that had escaped. He smirked as he stepped closer again, bringing his hand up and brushing him thumb across her flushed cheek. He ducked his head slightly and brought his lips to hers, stopping before they touched. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes...” 

He closed the distance, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, before snaking his free arm around her waist and pulling her in for a deeper one. His tongue swept over her lips, tasting the rum that had been there and she parted them willingly. Her hands had made their way around his back and he felt them tighten when he moved to place an open mouth kiss onto her jaw. He gave her ass a quick squeeze before grabbing her thighs and she gasped when he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening her grip on his back. He chuckled against her neck as he carried her to the bed.

He set her on the bed and pulled away to remove his weapons. He quickly undid the clasps that held them on and threw them to the side, not caring where they landed. Mary was looking up at him through hooded eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He toed off his boots and kicked them away. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his coat, smirking while she yanked him down on top of her. His placed his hands on the sides of her head to catch himself and he took this time to really look at her. She was smiling up at him. “Beautiful…” He murmured before sealing his lips over hers in a deep kiss. 

Her hands were still on his chest and she moved to undo the buttons of his coat. She made quick work of it before sliding her hands under and trying to pull it off. He smiled and sat up, pulling it off and throwing it in the direction he thought the rest of his things had ended up. His ran his finger down the center of her shirt, across each button, before undoing the bottom one. He slowly popped each button, drinking in the sight as more and more of her was revealed. She leaned up so she could pull off the garment and he took this time to remove his own shirt. When he looked at her again he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Her breasts were small and round and he brought a hand up to brush a thumb across her nipple. 

He leaned down and kissed her before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he got to the center of her chest, where he placed a kiss on the tattoo there. He moved to her left nipple and looked up at her as he ran his tongue over the bud. He nipped lightly at it, causing her to let out a soft moan. He growled and ground his hips against her thigh before moving onto the next and repeating the process. He hadn’t noticed that her hands had drifted until he felt her grip him through his breeches. She released him in favor of unclasping his belt, yanking it free and tossing it, clanking as it hit the wooden floor. 

His movements had ceased and she took this opportunity to flip their position, until she was straddling his waist. She leaned down to kiss his neck, nipping slightly and then sucking an angry bruise onto it. He groaned and thrust upwards, seeking friction. She sat up and smirked down at him before leaning in again to trail kisses down his chest, stopping just above his waistline. She dipped her tongue underneath the hem of his breeches before reaching up and untying the laces that held them in place. She quickly tugged them off, freeing his cock from its confines. 

She licked her lips before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on tip. Her hand grasped the base of his cock while she licked the head, teasing him, before her lips closed around it. He groaned and raised himself onto his elbows so he could watch her. The hand around his cock worked in time with her mouth, stroking what she couldn’t take. When she ran her tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock his hips jerked upward. Her free hand came up and pressed his hips firmly into the bed while she glared up at him. “Sorry.” He said as he brought his hand down and curled his fingers into her hair. He massaged her head as she sucked and licked at him. She must have known he was close because she pulled off of him with a pop. 

He grabbed her and pulled her up to him, kissing her as he flipped them so she was underneath. He undid the laces on her breeches and pulled them off, tossing them towards the rest of the clothes. His hand snacked down and he thumbed at her clit while kissing down her chest. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder, kissing her ankle and then trailing kisses up until he got to her inner thigh. He kissed there and nipped lightly, causing her to hiss. He smirked before doing the same to the other leg. 

He leaned down until she could feel his breath ghost over her where she most wanted him. His tongue darted out and quickly licked at her clit. Her breath hitched as he did it again. He slipped a finger inside of her as he flattened his tongue and dragged it over her clit. Her back arched and she thrust down on the finger that was moving inside her as he continued to lick at her, alternating between quick, sharp lick and long, slow drags of his tongue. “Edward..” She moaned out, her back arching as she got closer and closer to her release. He groaned against her and pushed a second finger inside her. He flattened his tongue and gave a long lick, causing her to cry out and clench around him as she came. 

He waited for her breathing to even out and was surprised when he found himself underneath her once again. She kissed him passionately while reaching down and taking hold of his cock. His eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do and he sucked in a sharp breathe when she sank down, the tip of his cock sliding into her tight, wet heat. His hands came up to grip at her waist as she slowly sank down until he was fully sheathed. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until he let out a shaky one as she began to move. 

He let her set the pace. It was slow and teasing, her hands rested on his chest for support. She was smiling down at him, with flushed cheeks and a thin coat of sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. His thrust up as she came down, delving in deeper. The rhythm picked up and his hands tightened around her waist. “Edward…” He groaned when he heard her moan his name and began to snap his hips up into her. She fell forward and grabbed the sheets as he slammed into her, her breasts pressed against his chest and her head buried in his shoulder. She bit down into it and moaned his name again, causing his thrusts to become even more erratic. He gave a few more particularly hard thrusts before moaning out her name and emptying into her. 

She placed an open mouth kiss onto the spot she had bitten before slowly raising herself off of his cock. She dropped down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, his fingers ghosting over her side. Her hand trailed across his chest, mapping out the tattoos there. He brought his other hand around to card through her hair. He opened his mouth to speak but found a finger pressed against it. 

“Careful Kenway, my threat from earlier still stands.”

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Beautiful.” He murmured before pulling her closer and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
